


Lavender's Blue

by You_make_me_smile



Series: A Long Story For Another Time [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean's Obsessed with Pie, F/M, Fluff, Joke's on Dean, Lullabies, Pregnant Reader, Sam's Hair, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 06:09:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3799783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_make_me_smile/pseuds/You_make_me_smile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For once, the bunker is quiet and you enjoy some cuddle time with Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lavender's Blue

**Author's Note:**

> I have to admit that I am very late getting on the Supernatural boat and I have just started watching the first season. I can also tell that this will become as unhealthy an obsession as Sherlock and Marvel's Avengers.

You sighed contently as you ran your fingers through Sam’s long brown locks. You couldn’t remember the last time the bunker had been this quiet. Between all the things that had occurred in the last few months, it was amazing that you were even able to be here, in the bunker, on the couch with Sam’s head resting on your lap or what was left of you lap. Your large belly took up a lot of space and these last months have been rather uncomfortable as the two babies warred over the limited room. Methodically, you let Sam’s hair slid between your fingers and again you let out a happy sigh.

_I can’t believe how long it’s gotten. It’s going to be longer than mine soon._

You ran eyes over his long, tanned face. The ever present worry and concern seemed to be erased as Sam slept. You could never tire of the five o’clock shadow that lined his jaw, the slight smile that curled up his lips or the hazel eyes underneath closed eyelids. For the first time in eons, Sam looked at peace and you were determined to give him more moments of it. Carefully, you shifted into a more comfortable position as one baby delivered a kick to your ribs and Sam quietly protested at your movement. You began to hum a lullaby, soothing both the restless babes and your husband. This lullaby was powerful and allowed you to channel your magic through it. Every time you hummed the melody or sang the words, the wards you used to keep the premonitions at bay, transferred to the person you were in contact with. Sam just came back from a hunt and he deserved a few nights of decent sleep even if it meant hell for you.

 _You can’t stop me this time Moose_.

Sam always fought you on the wards transfer, claiming that your well-being and sleep was far more important than his especially after he found out the consequences of the transactions. The boys were heading out on long hunting trip and you moved the wards before they left in attempt to keep Sam’s increasingly disturbing dreams at bay. You had figured that you could handle the ebb and flow of the premonitions but holy hell, you were wrong. Dean found you on the couch, flicking through T.V. channels, dark bags under your eyes and unresponsive. Sam carried you to bed, humming the lullaby and for the first time in seven days, you fell asleep without being plagued by nightmares. He became even more adamant about it once you became pregnant.

“Lavender’s blue dilly dilly, lavender’s green. If you are king dilly, dilly, I shall be queen. Who told you so, dilly, dilly, who told you so? T’was my own heart dilly, dilly, that told me so. Lavender’s green dilly, dilly, lavender’s blue. You must love me dilly, dilly, for I love you.”

You could feel the wards slowly transfer and your vision blurred temporarily bringing a blonde woman into view. Hastily, you pushed the vision out of your head and steeled yourself against the accompanying pain. Nothing good ever happened when a blonde woman was involved. One baby kicked and the room came back into view. You placed your hand on your bugling stomach and began to rub the spot tenderly.

“I know you’re running out of room in there little ones. If your daddy wasn’t such a gigantic freak of nature, there would be more space.” You murmured to your stomach. Suddenly, the lights began to stretch into golden lines and were replaced by trees. You looked around to see a heavily wooded area. You stood in a clearing, the dew glinted off the long grass as the first rays of morning light struck them. The trees were in full colour ranging from deep golden yellow to a bright orange. With a practiced eye, you took in the paper-like bark of the birch trees, the layout of the clearing and the little well in the middle of the clearing. You heard giggling to your left and you looked to see a young girl and boy chasing each other in circles. Finally, they tired of their game and decided to get a drink from the well. As they drew closer, you began to feel uneasy and by the time the children lowered the bucket, alarm bells rang off in your head. A sharp pain interrupted your vision and the clearing began to fade. Another jolt and you drew a deep breath to cope with the rhythmic pattern of pulses.

“Mommy certainly won’t miss these damned Braxton Hicks.” You groaned, trying to move to dispel your discomfort. Once the pain subsided, you picked up the lullaby where you left off.

“Call up your men dilly, dilly Set them to work. Some to the plow dilly, dilly, some to the fork. Some to make hay dilly, dilly. Some to cut corn. While you and I dilly, dilly keep ourselves warm.” You could feel the metal of your pendant grow warmer, filling with the power of the wards and you carefully slipped it over your head. Gently, you lifted Sam’s head and settled the pendant around his neck, sliding the protection charm out of sight.

“Keep him safe from harm.” You whispered as you watch the magic fade into his skin. You were about to start humming when the front door banged open. You heaved a remorseful sigh as the fragile moment of peace was shattered.

“Hey! Anyone home?” Dean called followed by a loud rattle; most likely his car keys hitting the metal dish in the front hall. Sam grumbled and shifted in his sleep, allowing you to straighten your leg. The fridge door opened and closed, followed by the sound of silverware clattering on the tiled floor. “Hello?” Dean called again, his words muffled by whatever he was eating. You kept quiet, hoping that he would take the food to his room and overlook the den.

 _Wishful thinking_. You thought as the older Winchester popped his head in the room. He didn't say a word until he stood in front of you, eating the leftover pie from the fridge. “Hey Prego.” Dean greeted you. He eyed his sleeping sibling with disbelief. “I manage to get everyone out of the bunker for a couple hours so you two love birds could have some alone time and my widdle baby brother falls asleep.” His green eyes sparkled with humour.

“Sam’s a little tired.” You replied with a little smirk. “I think you would be too after a couple rounds of mind-blowing sex.”

Dean scoffed, putting another forkful of pie in his mouth. “I bet you didn't even get laid. I bet Gigantor fell asleep before he got his pants off.”

“Whatever helps you sleep at night boy-o.” You shot back, a wicked grin appearing on your face. “But I suggest you change your sheets.”

Dean’s fork clattered onto his plate as he stared you with wide, green eyes. “C’mon! You’re kidding right? Please tell me you’re kidding.” You shrugged at him, the smile widening. Dean stalked to the edge of the room and as he disappeared around the corner, you could hear him mutter something about burning the mattress.

“If you’re burning things, you might want to add the dresser.” You called after him. Dean let out a loud groan and you couldn't help but chuckle. Sam cracked an eye open and studied your jovial face.

“What’s so funny beautiful?” Sam inquired, his voice drowsy from sleep.

“Dean was upset that all his hard work was ruined because you fell asleep rather than tend to your pregnant wife’s needs.”

“What did you tell him?” His lips curled up in a smile.

“That he might want to change his sheets.” You laughed and Sam joined in.

“Did you tell him about the dresser?” You nodded and brushed the bangs out of his handsome face. “What about his bathroom?” Sam asked, his hand travelling up your bare legs.

“I wanted to surprise him.” You answered as Dean’s angry shouts came down the hallway. Sam laughed again; a deep genuine laugh. He sat up and pulled your swollen feet into his lap, his strong fingers working their own type of magic on the tense arches of your feet. Once again, you sigh contently as the babies finally settled down to sleep, their restless kicking coming to a stop. Your eyelids began to droop under the caring administrations of your husband. You both had fought so hard to get to this moment and considering all things, it was well worth the fight. Somewhere between all the trials and tribulation, the love that you bonded the pair of you together was deep and true but that is a long story for another time.


End file.
